Kingdom Hearts: Empire
by kealmcking
Summary: After suffering defeat far too many times, Maleficent turns to the Empire for help in conquering all worlds. Sora and co. embark on an adventure that spans multiple star wars worlds in an attempt to thwart the plans of this disastrous alliance.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What is thy bidding, my master?", Vader wheezed, kneeling before the holoprojected image of his master, Emperor Palpatine. Though his mask showed no sign of it, underneath he wore a scowl. He was tired of orders, tired of limitations. He would be ruling the galaxy now had he not become crippled with cybernetics.

"I have sensed a disturbance in the force." Palpatine replied "A presence is growing in our universe that i cannot seem to fully grasp. I trust you have felt it too."

As Palpatine and Vader conversed a dark portal appeared in the shadows of the room.

"Yes, mast…" Vader began to say before feeling a new presence in the room. He turned, drawing his lightsaber and pointing it in the direction of the presence. Out of the shadows walked a tall, regal, and evil looking woman. Her face was ghostly pale and she wore a cloak of black and green. A staff rested in her right hand.

"Vader? What is happening? Who is this?" The Emperor demanded.

"I do not know. Who are you? If you do not answer I will not hesitate to kill you." Vader calmly said.

She walked deeper into the room. "I am Maleficent." she said as she reached out a hand. Vader suddenly clutched at his heart before falling to his knees; his breath ragged. "There is much darkness in you."

The Emperor rose from his throne, the full weight of his yellowed gaze brought to bear upon the witch. "Your trickery has no place here. I feel the darkness eating away at you..." A sick grin spreads slowly from the depths of his lowered hood. "Interesting how I do not feel the Force doing the same."

"I am not aware of this 'force' you speak of, but the darkness..." Maleficent responded, before raising her staff. Out of nowhere a group of shadows emerged from the floor. They were pitch black, except for their burning yellow eyes. "...that is my power."

Palpatine stared intently at the creatures. Feelings of fear and wonder showed in his eyes. "Then why have you come here?" he inquired.

A sly smile spread across Maleficent's face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"I'm going to miss Buzz and Woody." Sora said sadly as they flew away from the world. "I hope we get a chance to visit them again. But with everything thats going on, I sort of feel as if we won't be back."

"C'mon Sora, we've always found time to visit our friends again." Goofy replied.

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Goofy" He looked back out of the gummy ship's viewport. "Hey Donald. Where are we heading now?" He asked.

"I don't know, the navigation is acting weird." Donald replied, rapidly hitting buttons. "I can't seem to find the source."

"Hey, uh Donald?" Goofy asked, staring intently at something outside the viewport.

"Not now Goofy." Donald replied, still trying to figure out the problem.

"No, really Donald, look!" Sora said, his voice elevating.

Donald scowled and looked up from his controls, his jaw dropped. A giant worm hole swirled in front of them. "Yeah, thats it." Donald uttered, before reaching for the controls and attempting to pull them out of the worm hole's grasp. It was too late, the engine sputtered and died, leaving the gummy ship to be dragged into the hole. "Hang on!" Donald yelled as they entered the worm hole.

* * *

They emerged on the other side, Donald attempted to turn on the Gummy Ship to no avail. "Well, I guess we're stuck here." Donald said, irritated.

Sora looked out of the viewport, staring off into the vast emptiness of space. "Wait..." He said, glancing off to the side. "I think I see something."

"Oh, I see it too" Goofy responded. "It sure doesn't look like any world we've been to."

"Maybe it's a moon." Sora replied, standing up and looking intently out of the viewport. The gummy ship slowly drew nearer to the mysterious world.

"Uh, fellers sorry to tell you this. But that's not a moon." Goofy responded. Sora and Donald squinted at the approaching shape. It seemed to be gray, like metal. "I'd say it's more like a. uh, space station."

A light shone in Sora's eyes. "A space station?! That's awesome. We've got to check it out." Sora said excitedly.

"I don't know Sora, usually when we go exploring something like this we end up in way more trouble than it was worth." Donald replied.

"Yeah, and guys, I really have a bad feeling about this." Goofy replied.

"Oh, c'mon. what's the worst that could happen?" Sora said, smiling.

Goofy and Donald looked at each other and sighed. "Fine, Sora. But I can't wait to say I told you so." Donald said.

The gummy ship drifted closer to the station, while the trio of heroes remained unaware to the danger that was quickly approaching.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Uh..." Riku began to say, staring at the tracking screen. "Your majesty, I think we have a problem." He looked back to Mickey with a concerned expression.

"Well, what's the problem Riku?" Mickey responded as he jumped up on his seat, trying to look at the tracking screen.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy's left the world they were on and then their tracker just vanished out of nowhere." Riku replied, staring absently.

"Oh gosh, they couldn't have died could they?" Mickey said concernedly, his head dropping down.

"Well, that's the thing. If they had been destroyed I would have gotten some alert. Something would have told me that the tracking device was broken, but I got nothing." Riku leaned back in his seat, thinking of what might have happened.

"Then I think we should go and give it a look. For all we know they could be in serious danger." Mickey looked up at Riku. "And I am not in the business of leaving my friends behind."

Riku grinned. "Me neither." Riku set their coordinates in the gummy ship, then hit the accelerator and then they were off, into the unknown.

* * *

Riku and Mickey flew around where Sora was last shown to be. There seemed to be no sign of anything. They both slumped in their seats, sad and tired. Mickey glanced up out of the viewport. "Riku…"

"Yeah, your majesty?" Riku replied, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed. He stared at the ceiling.

"I think I found what happened." Mickey responded as he began to point out of the viewport.

Riku looked down from the ceiling and over to Mickey, who was still pointing. He turned and looked, his face filled with confusion. "What is that?" he said, staring into the abyss.

"That is a wormhole. Theres no telling where it might take us, which might explain where Sora, Donald and Goofy went."Mickey looked to Riku. "I think they may have gone off the map. That wormhole could have taken them anywhere. To my castle, to your islands. Or maybe even another galaxy." They both stared at the wormhole.

Riku looked back at Mickey. "Then I guess we have no choice but to check it out."

Mickey looked to Riku and nodded. Riku then throttled up the gummy ship and sent it flying into the wormhole. The ship rocked and rumbled, before they were finally spit out the other end of the wormhole.

Riku and Mickey dizzily sat up in their seats. The ride through the wormhole had been a nasty one. As Riku began to find a heading a ship flew overtop of them, causing the gummy ship to rumble and send Riku falling out of his seat. They looked up at the ship. "Thats nothing like any gummy ship i've ever seen." Riku gulped.

All of a sudden a red flash of light struck the fleeing ship. Riku and Mickey looked in terror as the ship slowed to a halt. "I wonder what caused that." Mickey said.

Riku glanced off to the side, his eyes growing wide. "Uh…" he said, prompting Mickey to turn around and stare.

A titanic ship flew through space, shaped like a triangle, speeding towards the downed ship. Riku looked to Mickey. "We need to help them." he said as he reached for the controls. Before he hit the accelerator he noticed a slight pull on their ship, bringing them closer to the colossus. Riku hit the accelerator, but nothing happened. The ship strained to move but ultimately failed.

Mickey looked to Riku. "What's wrong? Why aren't we moving?" He asked worriedly.

"They've got us in some sort of grip. It's pulling us towards them." Riku said calmly. "We don't have a choice but to wait until we are brought on board."

And so they waited, as the huge ship slowly reeled them in.

.


End file.
